Really just posing for the parents?
by Rosylips x topazeyes
Summary: hey! This is my first HoN fic, and I've been trying to be experimental!  As parent visitation draws closer for Damien, Shaunee Erin and Stevie Rae come up with a plan that involves Zoey posing as Damien's new girlfriend... What could possibly go... right?
1. Chapter 1

Just Posing?

"Ugh," Damien half groaned, half sighed. "Parent visitation night in two weeks. Yippee!" I sa something more than sadness in his eyes, but i couldn't quite place it. Anger, maybe?

"What's up? You being all doom and gloom and not using massive words is unusual for us all!" Stevie Rae asked.

"You know Mom and Dad don't like that I'm gay? Remember what they bought me?" We all nodded. "Well I think they wanted me to come here and to have changed. Liking girls because I'm a fledgling and all. I feel like I can't let them down more than I have already." He frowned.

We all gave him sympathetic looks and I asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

I saw both of the Twins' faces light up at the same time, and knew they had an idea.

"What s it, Shaunee, Erin?" Stevie Rae questioned.

"Damien this may seem very mean, and that you are lying to your parents and betraying yourself..." Shaunee started

"... But why not get one of us" Erin gestured around our booth, "To pose as your girlfriend? That way your parents will be happy, and you can still stay the same!"

"That's a good idea, Y'all!" Stevie Rae said, while scoffing her salad down like it was going out of fashion.

"It's a great idea!" I agreed, while giving Stevie Rae a _WTF? _look.

"Yeah... but which one of you would pretend to be with me?" Damien said, sadly.

"Zoey." Shaunee, Erin and Stevie Rae said at the same time.

They all lokked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, it's the right thing to do if it's helping you, isn't it?" I said, while making sure he was okay with the whole thing, I'd hate to decieve Grandma, (Mom and the Step - loser doesn't count) but if it was the right thing to do, I'd do it.

"It will help alot, thanks Z!" He gave me a high - five and was back into norml Damien mode.

"Well, it's two weeks away, We think we should make you an official couple here infront of the pupils! Otherwise on parent visitation night, they'll notice something wierd, if you are suddenly together."Erin said, speaking for Shaunee and Stevie Rae.

Me and Damien exchanged a look of; _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?, _and the others laughed,

"Chill guys, we won't make y'all do something too drastic!" Stevie Rae smiled

I really didn't like the way Stevie Rae said _too drastic_, or the way that the girls were looking at me and Damien, it was kina creepy...


	2. Chapter 2

Official?

"Okay." Erin said. "So tomorrow you two will be an 'official' couple at the House of Night!"

"Yeah, so tomorrow morning/evening, errmm... oh, you know what I mean! At 7.45 pm, Damien, you will meet Zoey in the dorm. When she comes down the stairs, both of you will hug, stare into eachother's eyes for 30 seconds, then kiss." Shaunee stated seriously.

"Err, aren't you taking this a bit too far? Exacly 30 seconds? What would happen if we looked at eachother for 29?" I asked her.

"Easy, _I vould haff to suck your blood!_" She impersonated Dracula. "No. Seriously, there would be trouble. Never mess with a girl that can control fire!" She smirked.

I gulped.

"So we expect you to act like a real couple in front of everyone, so Zoey, you will sit in between Damien and Stevie Rae at dinner, and after lessons when we are just hanging out in the dorm, you two will be cuddled up together, precisely 15 centimetres from the rest of us" Erin said seriously, and I saw Stevie Rae trying to stifle a giggle.

"Okay." Me and Damien said together. I'm sure he was wearing that same facial expression that I was feeling – afraid. I was afraid of what the people would say tomorrow.

"Okay." I repeated. "I'm gonna go get some sleep." I faked a yawn.

"Sure Z! I'll be up there ina few!" Stevie Rae smiled. She was always happy – how?

"See you guys tomorrow then!" I smiled at all of my friends, then ran to mine and Stevie Rae's room.

I felt the familiar feeling of Nala brushing against my legs and purring like a machine, it instantly calmed me. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow! I thought, I don't have anything against Damien, but I'm worried if this will make things worse for him, if his parents found out that I was his 'pretend' girlfriend!

_You have nothing to fear, Daughter, you are doing the right thing. There will be surprises and revelations, but I will_ _guide you along the right path._

"Thank you, Nyx!" I whispered, just as Stevie Rae came bounding into the bedroom.

"Hey Z! What'cha doin' still in your normal clothes? You've up here for half an hour!" She said in her normal, bubbly tone.

"Hey. I just got lost in my thoughts, that's all." I smiled at her.

"Ahh. I do that too sometimes." She laughed.

I got into bed, ready for a peaceful sleep, but I was not lucky.

Nyx appeared, looking beautiful as ever, smiling at me.

"_Daughter, Damien is looking for you" _ Then she disappeared.

He ran up to me shouting, "Z! They're here! My parents!" He looked so nervous, I wouldn't be surprised if he had a melt-down in the hall right then. I smiled reassuringly, and we joined hands. It felt so right... It's a strange feeling to explain, like our hands were just made for holding each others. I know, sounds stupid, right?

The scene changed, we were in the dorm, watching The Dark Knight (mmm... Christian Bale...) with the rest of the group. There was a small difference to our usual 'movie nights in' though. Me and Damien were cuddled up on the sofa, with a 15 centimetre ruler separating us from the rest of the group. Suddenly, the Joker stepped out of the screen, smiled sinisterly, and headed towards us. We all called our elements and destroyed him. (Yeah, random dream)

"Zooeeyy..." Damien whispered lovingly in my ear.

"ZOEY! Hey, wake up! Today's the day!" Stevie Rae practically screamed at me, while hitting me with her pillow.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I mumbled. Then reality sunk in. Today _is_ the day – and no, I'm not talking about Dolmio's pasta sauce. Today is the day me and Damien were 'together'. So may things to do in – I glanced at the clock – In so little time! I ran into the bathroom, chucked my clothes on, brushed my teeth thoroughly, (kissing with morning breath – eeww!) tried to flatten my bed hair by ragging my brush through it, a touch of mascara, all done!

"I'll go down there before you. I've been given strict orders for you to wait 20 seconds after I've left here, and then you go down into the dorm." Stevie Rae grinned.

"Sure." Was all I said.

After 20 seconds, I walked into the dorm, almost pooping myself, when Nyx's voice repeated the words from last night _"Have no fear, Daughter." _Bounced around my head. I suddenly felt confident, and as Damien walked up to me, I smiled.

"Hey, Z." Is what he murmured when we hugged, and I replied a "Hey, D." Back, grinning.

1 2 3 4... whoa, the seconds are going so slowly! I thought as we stared into each other's eyes. ... 28 29 30! He cradled my face gently, and I was sure I felt a light breeze around us. When we kissed, it was like air and spirit had combined! My hair was flying around me, but I didn't notice, Damien is a great kisser...

My thoughts were interrupted by a small chuckle inside my head, and in the air around us, it was him! How?

"_I'll explain later"_ He mind talked, then we broke apart. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I looked around the dorm. Everyone looked awe- struck, then there was wolf-whistles, and people shouting "Get in there!"

I just smiled sheepishly, and we headed towards our friends.

"Whoa. That was cool, there was like a wind around you and you were glowing!" Erin said.

"Mega cool twin, I agree." Shaunee laughed.

"How did that happen?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Well..." Damien started.,,,

**Hehe, a cliffy! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I came up with it at about 2 this morning! :D**

**Please review! : ) x**


	3. preview and AN

Author's Note:

Hi people!

I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I have a little writer's block! :O

Maybe you guys could give me a little inspiration please?

A special sorry to Simone, who has become obsessed :/

here's a little preview of what I've got so far:

A Surprise

"... for once, I don't fully understand this. I only know one thing that you probably all know yourselves." said a confused Damien.

"Go on, Queen Damien is never wrong!" Erin giggled.

"Twin, we can't call him 'Queen' anymore!" Shaunee pouted, "Zoey will use her elements and kick our butts!"

We were all laughing until Aphrodite (Hag from Hell as the Twins call her) twitched past our table with her 'allies'.

"Oh look, gayboy's not so gay!" She smirked.

We all ignored her and talked loudly, "Hey, Z, you lookin' forward to the circle cast tonight?" Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah, Z, now that _you're _leader of the Dark Daughters, _we _can be on the council, and no Hags will be on it." Shaunee grinned.

"Stupid Nerd Herd." I heard Aphrodite mumble as she walked away.

"Good call, guys!" I laughed and high – fived everyone, when I high – fived Damien, I felt a little gust of wind around our palms, which made me remember what happened this morning.

"So, what were you saying about this morning, D?" I asked, giving him a new nickname.

"Ha, that could be your special name for him!" Stevie Rae laughed.

"Yeah, like with my old boyfriend, Jack! We used to call each other Baby and Sweetie!" Erin smiled sheepishly.

"Baby and Sweetie?" Damien asked, amused.

"What can I say? We couldn't think of what to call each other that was unique for the two of us, so we agreed on those names. Z and D sounds a lot better than that though." She giggled.

"Back to the matter in hand..." I said, wanting to know _something _about this connection between me and Damien!

"Z, all I know is that when we hugged and kissed, air and spirit combined. I don't have any other answers than that."He said, looking ashamed.

"Hey, we're all in the same situation, no need to beat yourself up about it!" I smiled reassuringly, and subconsciously grabbed his hand. I didn't realize I was even holding it until he looked into my eyes, his chocolate orbs filled with sadness.

"Thanks, Z." He squeezed my hand and looked a little more hopeful.

So I guess it could be a short mini chapter? :)

Please help me!

EmRose xx -,-'( (- Yes that's supposed to be a rose :) )


End file.
